deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrus Vakarian
Garrus Vakarian was a proud turian member of C-Sec, the police force operating on the Citadel, but the years of swimming in red tape had taken their toll on him, and by the time the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius managed to get away, protected from investigation because of his status, the final straw was broken. Teaming up with Commander Shepard as a member of his team, Garrus traveled from Feros, to the Artimus Tao cluster, to Virmire, to Noveria and finally to Illos. Along the way, Garrus' skill as a sniper and steady use of assault rifles made him a huge asset as they battled the Geth, Krogan Warlords and even brainwashed Rachni. He became a close friend of the Commanders, and he would occasionally retell old stories of his time in C-Sec, which would lead Shepard to help him hunt down a sick serial killer named Dr. Saleon, who grew organs in his victims before cutting them up and selling them on the black market, and had escaped with a ship and numerous hostages because the higher-ups in C-Sec wouldn't let him take the shot to bring the ship down. After Shepard's ship, the Normandy was shot down by an ancient race known as the Collectors, Garrus traveled to the crime-ridden space station called Omega and started to work as a vigilante. Eventually, he found himself the leader of a group vigilantes but was betrayed by one of his own men. Though all of his team got wiped out, he managed to hold his own until resurrected Shephard was able to save him, but not without Garrus being scarred on his right cheek. Following the destruction of the Collector home world and Shepherd's surrender to the System Alliance for working with Cerberus, Garrus returned to Palaven and became to the Turian's Reaper expert. He would once again join Shephard once the Reapers arrived. Battle vs. Sev (Legends) (by So-Pro Warrior) Garrus Vakarian: Sev: On the planet Kashyyyk the Clone Wars is raging and in the middle of it is the famous Clone Commando squad Delta. The team has split up to activate defense turrets to take out the incoming CIS ship and are on their way to the rendevous point. Sev the teams sniper has linked up with 4 Clones from the 522nd Legion and takes them along with him. The squad of clones come across a ammo cache from a Clone gunship and the 4 clones arm themselves with DC-17 Interchangeable weapon systems. "This is Sev to Delta I've linked up with some boys from the 522nd Legion and on the way for the pickup. Hope we can squeeze in some extras casue the boys lost the rest of their men and need pickup." Sev says "Roger that Sev don't worry we'll get them out of here." Boss says over the comm "Sir look over there!" One of the clones tell Sev. Sev and the rest of the clones look to see a strange ship hover over a nearby bridge and 5 strange armored men jump off of the ship. Sev changes his DC-17 and puts on the sniper scope attatchment and looks at the strange men to see who they are. One of them removes his helmet and Sev sees the face of unknown to him a Turian. But not just any Turian, the famous Turian Garrus Vakarian who helped Commander Shepard defeat Saren. Garrus along with 4 Turians from the Turian military are on the planet of Kashyyyk to find out if these droids of the CIS are somehow connected to the Geth in any way. Sev however thinks that they are Trandoshans and takes aim at Garrus. Garrus is talking to his second in command and walks away when a sound rings out and the Turian second in command falls down dead . Garrus orders his men to take cover in the nearby buidling when Sev gets a fix on Garrus and fires but the Kinetic Barrier protects Garrus and he follows his men inside. Sev and his men enter through the nearby building which is connected to the same building that Garrus and the other Turians went into. Garrus however has gone to the second floor of the building side he's on and takes out his M-92 Mantis and takes aim at the other side of the building. One of the Clones run out into the open and Garrus takes a headshot at the clone and blows the helmet of the clone . Sev heads to higher ground while the Clones and the Turians engage each other. A Turian armed with a M-15 Vindicator moves to the side and so does a Clone. Both see each other and open fire, the Turian pops out from cover and fires a burst from his M-15 Vindicator and manages to take out the clone but another clone pops out fires fires at the turian with a Anti Armor attacthment and blows away the turian . A clone with the DC-17 Blaster gets behind a turian and empties all 60 rounds into the turian destroying the kinetic barrier and killing the turian . Garrus however spots the clone and puts a thermal clip in his head . A turian with a M-100 Grenade Launcher locates Sev's position and fires it but Sev is able to roll out of the way of the launcher and takes out a Thermal Detonator and tosses it in the turians direction, the turian notices the thermal detonator but is unable to escape it . A clone closes in on Garrus's location but Garrus tosses a Mk 14 grenade at the clone and the clone is unable to escape from the grenade . Garrus aims his M-92 Mantis at the other end but his sniper is shot out of his hands by Sev. Garrus takes out another Mk 14 at flings it in Sev's direction. Sev gets behind cover but Garrus waits for the right moment and activates it remotely and blows Sev back a couple of feet. The shields of Sev's armor protects him but his DC-17 is destroyed. Sev takes out his DC-15s while Garrus takes out his M-77 Paladin and both snipers begin to move in on each other. Garrus exits the building and is walking along a platform when he hears a sound behind him and fires his Paladin at Sev who ducks behind a crate and returns fire. Garrus fires off 3 rounds at Sev and hits him but the shields protect him and Garrus finds himself out of ammo and heads to cover to reload. Sev fires at Garrus but the Kinetic barriers protect him and Garrus reloads his gun. Both snipers pop out from cover and fire two shots at each other. One of each cancels each other out in the air and the other two knock the guns out of each others hands and fall over into the forrest below. Garrus and Sev both get out of cover and walk towards each other and prepare for Hand-to-Hand combat. Sev throws the first punch but Garrus dodges to the right, grabs the hand and flips Sev over him onto his back. Garrus tries to step on Sev's face but Sev kicks Garrus in the face and gets up and follows with a punch to the stomach and a swing to the right side. Garrus stumbles back but recovers and kicks Sev in the stomach but Sev grabs Garrus's foot and twists it, but Garrus is able to use this to his advantage and twists kick Sev with his other foot in Sev's face. Sev unsheaths his Kuckle Plate Vibroblade while Garrus unsheaths his Omni-blade. The two charge at each other and (imagine close face up) both stare at each other but Sev looks down to notice that his Knuckle Plate vibroblade while penetrated the armor didn;t penetrate far enough, the Omni-blade penetrated his armor but reached through all the way through him. Garrus pulls out the Omni-blade and Sev stumbles back and falls down dead . Garrus raises his fists in the air and yells in Victory. Winner: Garrus Vakarian Expert's Opinion Out of 5,000 Battles Garrus ended up barely winning with 2,509 Battles to Sev's 2,491. In the weapons Garrus dominated in Melee with his Omni-blade, Long Range with his M-15 Vindicator , Extra Long Range with his M-92 Mantis, and Explosives the Mk 14 Grenades. The reason being is because his weapons had the range and stopping power over Sev's weapons that only won it out in ammo capacity. That and while both Snipers were very even in most of the X-Factors Garrus had the important X-Factor of Combat Experience on his side and his skills in Hand-to-Hand definelty helped him out when things got up close and personal. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Han Solo (Legends) (by So-Pro Warrior) Han, Chewie, and their friends are the only ones left in the Cantina as it is close to closing time when just then the waiter heads to the front door to prepare to close down when Han and the others hear the waiter talking to someone at the front and then look to see the waiter get tossed against the wall and get knocked out. Han, Chewie, and the other smugglers with them get their guns ready and then see five unkown people walk into the Cantina. "Hey you over there didin't you hear the Bar's closed." Han said "Really isn't that funny that your saying that the Bar's closed yet you and your friends are still here?" Garrus says "Yeah well we have special privilliges" Han says (as he slowly draws his DL-44 Blaster Pistol). Garrus notices Han slowly drawing his Pistol and prepares to go for his M-15 Vindicator and signals his team (1 Turian, 1 Batarian, and 1 Salarian) to do the same, Han sees this and also signals his guys. "Question now what's your specialty?" Garrus asks Han "Smuggling's my game why do you ask." Han replies "Well now don't you know that Smuggling's against the law." Garrus says "Yeah I know but it depends on what is being smuggled." Han says "But smuggling is still smuggling." Garrus says "Yeah you got yourself a point there pal." Han says "But last time from what I see you aren't a cop so what are you?" Han says "Well I was a cop before but now I'm a Freelancer Cop and no rules are going to stop me from bringing the Hand of Justice on criminals." Garrus says At the same time both teams pull out their weapons and open fire at each other. Han opens fire at Garrus with his DL-44 but Garrus dodges the shots and returns fire with his M-15 Vindicator. Chewie grabs his nearby Crossbow gun but Sidonis shoots the gun out of Chewie's hands and Chewie roars in anger at Sidonis, one of the Smugglers gives Chewie his DH-17 and Chewie fires at Sidonis. Garrus and Sidonis flip over two nearby tables for cover and while the other 3 head for the table for cover Han fires his DL-44 and hits the Salarian in the head . Garrus pops up and fires his M-15 Vindicator and hits one of the Smugglers when he tries to get over the counter to cover . Han orders his guys out the back door and one of the smugglers tells Han that he will cover them while they head out the back, Han and Chewie and another Smuggler run to the back while the other Smuggler tosses a Thermal Detonator but Garrus fires his Concussive Shot which blows the smuggler against the wall and cracks his head open but the Batarian of Garrus's team notice the Detonator and dives on top of it to protect Garrus and the others . Garrus, Sidonis, and the other turian get out and head to the back, Garrus is the first one out and gets hit in the chest but the Kinetic Barrier protects him as he quickly gets to cover and orders Sidonis and the other to stop in their tracks. Garrus takes out his M-92 Mantis and grabs a nearby piece of glass and looks for the sniper, Garrus spots the glint off of the Sniper Rifle where a smuggler armed with a E-17d sniper rifle takes aim down the back alleyway, Garrus goes prone and quietly takes aim with his M-92 Mantis and signals Sidonis to run out as bait. Sidonis quickly runs to the other side and the smuggler fires the sniper but misses and this gives Garrus the chance to locate him with his sniper scope and fires the Mantis and the thermal round travels through the scope of the E-17d and through the eye of the smuggler and out the other side of his head . Garrus gets up and Sidonis and the turian get out from cover and head out of the alleyway. At the Hangar of the Millenium Falcon... Chewie stands at the entrance of the Millenium Falcon and roars at Han. "Hang on Chewie I'm trying to get the Falcon ready just keep on the lookout for those guys alright it seems like they've done this stuff before." Han says Chewie roars back at Han, just then one of the turians run into the Hangar and fire at Chewie with his M-15 Vindicator, but Chewie returns fire with his DH-17 and riddles the turian . Garrus and Sidonis run in and fire their M-15 Vindicator's at Chewie who continues to fire but his clip runs out of ammo and tries to reload but Garrus and Sidonis take the chance and both fire at Chewie and riddle him with thermal clips . Han runs to the entrance and sees Chewie and yells in anger "CHEWIE!!!!!!!". Han sees Garrus and Sidonis and fires his DL-44 Blaster Pistol and manages to hit Sidonis in the leg but runs out of ammo and runs back inside. "Sidonis!" Garrus yells "I'm alright go go." Sidonis says Garrus tosses his M-15 and takes out his M-3 Predator and goes inside the Millenium Falcon. Garrus cautiously walks through the corridors of the Falcon when all of a sudden he receives a hit to the back of his head and falls down. Han points his blaster pistol at Garrus but Garrus turns around and quickly kicks the gun out of his hand and fires his Predator but Han quickly falls backwards onto his back to avoid the shots. Both get up and Garrus tries to fire but Han grabs the gun and points it upwards and makes Garrus pull the trigger to empty the entire thermal clip into the air. Han and Garrus then struggle to get control over the gun and begin to throw punches at one another but either block or dodge to punch. As they both pull the gun to their right side Garrus uses his other hand to punch Han from the right which makes Han let go of the M-3 Predator and as Han turns around Garrus reloads the gun and points the gun at Han and pulls the trigger. Han looks down and sees blood start running out from his chest and he falls down . Garrus sighs in relief and walks out of the Millenium Falcon and helps Sidonis up. "Well guess we got to recruit some new people now so let's see if we can find some new teammates at Omega." Garrus says "Yeah. I have the feeling we aren't going to find anybody here." Sidonis says Garrus and Sidonis then move out. Expert's Opinion While Han's guns all had more ammo then Garrus's guns it came down to the fact that Garrus was more skilled with these weapons more then Han was. Han's skills only was at close range with his Blaster Pistol where as Garrus was skilled with weapons of all categories and ranges which helped him win this battle because it came down to who was more skilled. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Snipers Category:Alien Fighters Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Future Warriors